The TV Tropers' Movie/Tropes
All of the tropes found in the movie about TV Tropes. * Insufferable Genius: Scarpher * Pretty Boy: Red Cole * Cloudcuckoolander: Eevee * The Stoic: Fletchy * Jerkass: Tottie Babs * The Ditz: Lindsay * Nerd: BT Productions * Goth: Dragonlord * Tomboy: Ricco Secretii * Creepy Twins: Kinny and Quinney * Tsundere: Sam Jay * Martial Pacifist: Lily Secretii * The Everyman: Scotty Raven Jay * The Cameo: Mario * Abandoned Hospital: The movie's opening scene has Lily wake up in this. ** Abandoned Hospital Awakening: Hence this trope. * Easy Amnesia: Lily wakes up wondering where she is. * Town with a Dark Secret: After the title card, the next setting is this. The secret is that there is Mega Evolution energy flowing all over the place. * Spooky Painting: Fletchy and Lindsay's new mansion has these paintings. * Cobweb of Disuse: Perhaps that's why the new mansion was sold for cheaper than it should be. * Ghost Butler: Scotty thinks he saw the door close on its own. * High School: Naturally, Dragonlord and Scotty have to go there. * Evil Uncle: Mario sold Ricco to the Babs family. * Heartwarming Orphan: Mario reveals that Ricco is actually an orphan. * Not Using the Z Word: Lily uses the term "Z-Guys" before stopping herself. * Overprotective Father: Sam complains about his father. He thinks that by kissing Scotty, his father will finally unground him. * Indian Burial Ground: BT Productions's false story claims the mansion was built on top of this. * Generic Ethnic Crime Gang: Scarpher got chased by one of these. * Batman in My Basement: Scarpher insists Scotty to allow her to hide in his place. * Be Careful What You Wish For: "Can the ship just please blow up or something? Maybe one of the explosions can blast me back to Ricco Tower." Cue the explosions. * Time Machine: Scarpher's invention turns out to be this. * A Storm is Coming: Ricco fears this is Dragonlord's darkness storm abilities coming into play, but it turns out to be just a regular storm. * Occult Detective: Eevee is revealed to be a special detective. * Human Aliens: Ricco is revealed to be the princess of an ancient alien race. * Stock Dinosaurs: The island Ricco and Red make it to was filled with these. * Diabolical Mastermind: Red was behind the "take over the Internet to turn the humans into slaves" plot. * Supervillain Lair: Red's location turns out to be the island filled with dinosaurs. * Climax: Scarpher's gang faces Red and his army of dinosaurs. * Heel-Face Turn: Tottie realizes it is wrong to be negative all the time. * Running Gag: "I love you, all along!" Also combined with the Rule of Three. * Sequel Hook: The end of the meme features a sequel hook. * Rule of Three: The running gag where a character confesses his or her love is used three times. * Interrupted Kiss: Some kisses got interrupted before they connect. ** Sam attempts to kiss Scotty as a reward for the latter saving him from getting hit by a car, only to be interrupted by Ricco's screaming. ** Dragonlord and BT Productions attempt to kiss after the later says "I love you, all along!", only for Kinny and Quinney to scream about Ricco's power. ** Sam and Scotty attempt to kiss again after Scotty confesses his love, only for Sam to whisper that Tottie was his former girlfriend until he found out she was working for Red. * The Big Damn Kiss: Dragonlord's power as Mega Primarina summoned a huge wave to drench him and BT Productions as they kissed. * Giant Wall of Watery Doom: The huge wave summoned by Dragonlord's power as Mega Primarina. * Underwater Kiss: The huge wave summoned by Dragonlord plunges him and BT Productions underwater as they kissed. * Smooch of Victory: To celebrate their victory against Red, Sam and Scotty kissed each other. Dragonlord and BT Productions soon followed with a smooch of their own (although that one is more epic compared to Sam and Scotty's kiss). * Happily Ever After: Scarpher ends by saying that Sam, Scotty, BT Productions, and Dragonlord all lived happily ever after. * "Shut Up" Kiss: Ricco attempts to object to her relationship with Tottie, only for Tottie to forcefully kiss her. * Forceful Kiss: Tottie forces Ricco to shut up about the Secretii Rules with a kiss. * Cloudcuckoolander Has a Point: BT Productions said this word for word after Scotty told her Eevee's real story behind the mansion. * Romantic Rain: Ricco suggests that she and Red take the time to kiss during the storm, to which Red calls her a sicko. * You Are Grounded: Sam gets grounded by his father whenever he fired Scotty. * Parody Magic Spell: Ricco defeats Red when she uses the words "Turning Turning Double Time" to cause the platforms he and his dinosaurs are on to spin faster and faster. Of course Ricco would use those words: a mission in Super Mario Galaxy 2 is named "Turning Turning Double Time". * Official Couple: Sam x Scotty, BT Productions x Dragonlord, and possibly Ricco x Tottie become official by the movie's end. Category:Trope Pages Category:TV Tropes Category:Event Trope Pages